


Each Shadow

by Super_Scarlet_Luthor



Series: Half Asleep [1]
Category: Broadway RPF
Genre: Whelp, good luck i guess, honestly idk what’s happening here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Scarlet_Luthor/pseuds/Super_Scarlet_Luthor
Series: Half Asleep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635019





	Each Shadow

Was performing and rehearsing for a play called “Each shadow” in which the main characters name is Alex, and there are several side characters. Each character has shadows (dressed in black) who follow them around. It is later revealed that these shadows are someone they’ve killed. The shadows dance around the stage whenever their killer is on stage, and are constantly staring at them.

The play begins as a blackout, and Alex narrating. He tells the audience about the shadows, and why they exist.

After the blackout we get a scene with two people, Alex and a guy, walking out and greeting each other kindly. As each character is being kind, their shadows movements are fluid, and smooth. Alex and the other character start to get angry, and the shadows movements become heavier, and choppy. The shadows stop, and the spasm as they stare at their killer.

It is revealed later that, while each character has a few shadows, Alec only has one. His shadow is his little sister, who he loved growing up. She was killed after they got into a bad argument, and he got so angry that he pushed her down the stairs, killing her.

The play ends with Alex walking around the stage, trying to get away from his shadow, which keeps following him. Everybody off stage is chanting about how it’s Alex’s fault that he has a shadow, he was the one who chose to kill his sister, blah blah blah. Alex walked to the apron, center stage, and looks out to the audience, clutching his hands over his ears.Everybody offstage says loudly “Everybody has a shadow”. It goes quiet, and Alex takes his hands off his ears. He steps back, and turns to his right. His shadow is right in front of him, and stares him in the eyes, before simply saying “And I’m yours.” The lights go black after that.


End file.
